Lanuria Dawnblade
((WIP)) Physical Description Lanuria is your average Blood Elf, thin, lanky body, long pointy ears and eyebrows to match. Her red hair is tied up unto a tight pony tail on the top of her head, usually held up by a piece of leather with a Horde look to it. Her face has the faintest traces of makeup, the only girlish thing to her. She can usually be seen in various mail and leather, opting to wearing in battle gear and various treasures of battle into the cities. She isn't one for dresses, unless the occasion calls for it. Lanuria isn't one to stand out in a crowd, unless you catch her talking...loudly. =History= Family Born the youngest child of the Rivenblaze family, Lanuria was first and only daughter of a family of spellcasters who was born a few years after the birth of her brother, Sal. Growing up in Silvermoon, she lived a normal life. Dinner every night with the family, pulling pranks on the guards with her brother,and chasing dragonhawks around Eversong in vain attempts to ride them away to a glorious battle. The only thing that would be considered odd about her is the fact that even though both her parents and brother were very well known mages and very good at their craft, Lanuria never really got the knack of Spellcasting, opting instead to use a bow to show her worth when as a young girl, she had come upon a division of Rangers in the middle of training. The Day of Darkness The Scourge Invasion of Quel'Thalas affected everyone Lanuria knew and loved. Rumors of her Ranger General being slain resulted in her division being sent to the front lines, her brother's Mage unit at her side. An epic battle that would be told throughout the ages was had, Lanuria and Sal fighting side by side. They worked in unison, the abilities of each complimenting the skills of the other, arrows sheathed within fire and frost laying waste to warriors of the Scourge. There was sudden pain that blossomed in the back of her head, rendering her unconcious. Lanuria woke a day later to find out her family had passed, her Mother and Father killed in their home and her brother nowhere to be found. Picking up her bow and quiver, she set off to track down her brother. She had convinced herself that he still lived, and she packed up what little belongings she had left and set out. Magic Addictions Like all Blood Elves, Lanuria suffers from a magical addiction, even though her powers in magic are quite weak. Stubborn and foolish after the attack on Silvermoon, she now saw magic was the cause of all that was wrong in her life, the reason her family was dead and her people were broken. Using her Father's old flask, she filled it with the strongest booze she could find, drinking from it when her body would feel weak from the lack of magic. Eventually, she developed a strong taste not only for the flavor, but for the soothing properties it exhibited. The alcohol worked for a while, keeping her mind of the addiction long enough to travel to Outland. Death of a Prince (Coming soon...) Present Day Lanuria now fights in Northrend, holding strong to the Argent Crusade, spending most of her days in Zul'Drak and Icecrown, assisting when she can. Meditation and the help of a Light Loving Priest has helped her break her drinking addiction, though her flask still sits on her side, filled with various juices or water. Recently, she joined the Banepaw Fellowship, committing herself to the betterment of The Horde.